Steroids are useful drugs in a variety of medical fields, for example in ophthalmology, oncology, laryngology, endocrinology and metabolic diseases, rheumatology, urology, neurology, cardiology, dental medicine, dermatology, otology, post-surgical medicine, orthopedics, pain management, and gynecology.